Full Moon Crazy
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Songfic based on Honor Society's "Full Moon Crazy". Shane couldn't handle it anymore...she was too crazy- full moon crazy.


** Well, you see, it was going to be Shane and Mitchie (ANTI Smitchie, of course!) but because of that one line near the end saying how it used to be perfect…I decided to use Tess. Because I couldn't bare to make Shane go through that with Mitchie-even if it was just a mention of past relationship. **

** So I used Tess. Because even in her snobbiness, I prefer her over Mitchie's fake-ness, ever so much.**

** So reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Honor Society's "Full Moon Crazy"**

* * *

_I don't know what you thought this was gonna be_

_You're standing there, looking good _

_But I don't wanna see you_

Shane cast a glance at the girls seated next to him, trying his hardest not to fidget as he felt like doing. As soon as the movie was over, he was so out of there. It might not seem right, but he couldn't stand spending such a long evening with her.

Things weren't like they used to be-at all. She used to be so sweet and caring, and someone he could always relax around. Now, though, the only positive thing about her was her looks. She was just as pretty as ever, but now Shane wished he didn't have to see her.

_The walls are movin' in closer _

_I head for the door_

_But you're standing in front of the handle_

_I can't handle the way you're smothering me_

_I don't wanna see you_

"It's getting late, Jason and Nate will be worried…I should go." It was true, the words Shane spoke. His brothers were most likely either annoyed or concerned that he wasn't back yet. Every time he even mentioned leaving though, she shot him a dirty look and he fell silent with a defeated sigh.

The walls felt like they were moving in on Shane, though as her cool blue eyes turned to look at his face. The simple blank look on her face seemed to challenge him to leave.

Shane stood and headed to the door, but she followed, leaning against the front door with the knob against her back. There was a pause as Shane groaned inwardly at her annoying ways. Sometimes, he felt smothered by her.

_You're up _

_You're down_

"Stay for just a little longer, Shaney?" Tess asked softly, her expression changing to one of disappointment, her bright red lipstick lips pouting at him. Shane had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes at her act.

"I can't." he sighed, knowing she knew this fact.

"You better stay here, or you're gonna regret it." Tess growled, stepping away from the door, testing to see if he would obey, "Walk out that door, and I swear-"

_You smile_

_You frown_

"Tess," Shane put on a forced smile, seeing her face relax at his tone. She thought he was going to give in-again. The blonde's face lit up in a gleeful smile until Shane spoke again, "I'm leaving."

She frowned before glaring at him.

_You're unpredictable_

_You bring me too much stress, baby_

_So put yourself in check_

"I make time to spend with you and this is how you pay me back? By leaving me when I need you?" Tess yelled dramatically at Shane as he exited the house, trying to keep back the grimace at her loud voice behind him, "What kind of boyfriend are you?! I can't do all the work here, Shane Gray, you have to put in some effort, too!"

Shane nearly whirled around to yell some nasty words at her and tell her to shut up. It was nearly midnight and she was screaming at him-possibly waking up numerous neighbors.

Tess needed to put herself in check.

_I don't need no drama in my life_

_You're not that special anyway_

Shane's mind veered briefly back to the days when Tess was as sweet and gentle as could be. That had been after the first year and Camp Rock. The old Tess gradually came back, shining through for all to see.

There had been a time when he thought she was special. Apparently, he was wrong.

_In fact you're getting much colder_

_Acting bipolar_

_Ruining my day_

Everyday Tess seemed to get more angry at him for every little thing he did "wrong". He was always getting yelled at and it was getting old fast. There were moments when Shane could almost see the sweet Tess he missed, but now she was just colder- acting bipolar.

And she constantly ruined his day.

_I don't need no drama in my life_

_Had enough of you_

_All the things you put me through_

_Cause you're flaky_

_You're shaky_

_Need someone to save you_

Shane tried to ignore the dirty words being thrown at him from her, but they were making his anger boil and nearly show. Tess brought too much drama to his life and put him through misery-all just to attempt to please her.

_Girl, you're full moon crazy_

The moon was full and bright, shining down on Shane as he tossed a glance over his shoulder at the girl yelling at him furiously. She was crazy. Full moon crazy.

_Got to my car, dropped my keys_

_You're chasing after me_

_Then she said, turning red, "You'll be sorry"_

When he reached his car, Shane felt his stomach drop when he felt for his keys in his pocket and they were missing. Well, he couldn't go anywhere without them-it was definitely too far to walk and he wasn't leaving his nice car here with an angry Tess.

"I dare you to go." She hissed from behind him, almost making him jump. Turning to face her, Shane gritted his teeth a moment before smiling slightly.

"I bet Caitlyn is still awake." Shane stated with a smirk, knowing the affect his implying words would have on the blond. His remark obviously wasn't the best choice of words at the moment, and Shane didn't know why he replied that way. Maybe because that's who he wanted to vent on at the moment and he didn't mind rubbing it in Tess' face.

"You'll be sorry." Tess stated coldly, distaste in her every word.

_You throw my keys at me _

_And I can't believe you had such a crazy reaction_

_Unattractive the way that you acted_

_Now I gotta leave_

Shane was unprepared for Tess' throwing his keys at him mercilessly, and he was only thankful that he managed to catch them somewhat. His lips were a straight line as he realized what a crazy reaction Tess had for every move he mad.

He couldn't take her unattractive, immature actions any longer.

"Bye, Tess."

_You kiss_

_You yell_

There was the time Shane had kissed Tess for the first time and he could have sworn he was floating. That was until only moments later, she was yelling at him for messing up her lipstick just before her show.

_And the lies_

_You tell_

There had been numerous times Shane had a feeling she was lying to him. Yeah, right, she'd gone to the grocery story to pick up milk-in stilettos and a sequin covered dress? He didn't buy it. Not for a minute.

But he also refused to believe she was cheating on him.

_You got me on my knees_

_You're wiling in the streets_

_And I'm begging you to leave, baby_

Her thin, cold fingers gripped his wrist and Shane spun to face her with a harsh glare, "I'm leaving, Tess, it's over."

"No, you can't just leave me like this!" she nearly screamed, seething,

"Please just go away." Shane spoke meaningfully, jerking from her grip and shutting the car door before she could say anything more.

_I don't need no drama in my life_

_You're not that special anyway_

_In fact you're getting much colder_

_Acting bipolar_

_Ruining my day_

Tess had once been the one he would hold safely in his arms, because she was so special to him. Ever since she had gotten colder, though, Shane was afraid to so much as touch her. Who knew what her bipolar reaction would be?

_I don't need no drama in my life_

_Had enough of you_

_All the things you put me through_

_Cause you're flaky_

_You're shaky_

_Need someone to save you_

As he drove, Shane ignored his cell phone's soft ringing, knowing without even looking that it was Tess. If he answered, she would only start screaming at him again, so he didn't even bother.

_Cause you're full moon crazy_

Sometimes Tess got so crazy in her fury that Shane was actually a little uncertain and a lot concerned. She let her anger control her-and no one should do that. It was dangerous.

The brightly moonlit night made him remember again, just how "full moon crazy" she had been.

_Remember when we met and everything was perfect_

_What happened to that girl?_

_If she ever comes back_

_My heart is always open_

_The moon's in position_

_So make your decision_

When they had met, they hadn't really known anything about each other other than names. The second year at Camp Rock, though, Shane had fallen hard and fast for the sweet, carefree Tess Tyler she had become. Everything had been perfect and he missed _that_ Tess.

If she ever changed for good, he might take her back.

_I don't need no drama in my life_

_You're not that special anyway_

_In fact you're getting much colder_

_Acting bipolar_

_Ruining my day_

Shane grumbled to himself, sighing heavily as he reached the front door of the apartment, debating on knocking. There wasn't really a good enough reason to wake anyone up at this hour of the night, but he really needed someone to talk to.

So he hesitantly rapped lightly on the door.

_I don't need no drama in my life_

_Had enough of you_

_All the things you put me through_

_Cause you're flaky_

_You're shaky_

_Need someone to save you_

"Shane?" Caitlyn's surprised and heavily sleepy voice reached his ears when she opened the door and he instantly felt sorry for waking her. Her hair was held back in a ponytail and she was dressed in shorts and a loose tshirt.

"Sorry, Cait, it's just-I mean, I really shouldn't have come so late-Tess-we had a fight…I don't know what I was thinking-I'll let you go back to sleep-"

_You're full moon crazy, baby_

"Whoa, whoa, there dude." Caitlyn shook her head, her nose scrunched slightly in her confusion, "I can't keep up when I'm half asleep. Start again-slower this time." Shane only blinked, wondering why she wasn't biting his head off for waking her at such odd hours. Didn't his brothers say she was mean when she had just woken up?

_I said, you're full moon crazy_

"C'mon, Shane, I'll make some coffee." She murmured, sensing there was something wrong and pulling him in before shutting the door. Shane allowed her to push him onto the couch before she disappeared in the kitchen, returning a moment later.

"So what happened?...." Caitlyn asked with a sigh, seating herself closely next to him, "…this time, that is." She added on quietly. Shane ducked his head at hearing her muttered added on words. This wasn't the first time.

"You know you can tell me, Shay…" Caitlyn murmured, reaching up and stroking Shane's dark locks tenderly. He couldn't say so aloud, but he much preferred her nickname for him then Tess'.

A small smile graced his perfect lips and Caitlyn watched as his eyes closed peacefully. Her heart didn't have a right to skip a beat at his expression, and her imagination shouldn't be thinking such things, so Caitlyn only sighed.

Her fingers ran through his hair despite his silence, waiting for him to be ready to tell her what was wrong-even though she knew it was Tess. It was always Tess.

"I love you." He muttered, making Caitlyn feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she stared at him, wide eyed, hand still situated comfortingly beneath his hair.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered in shock, ignoring the little voice inside of her head telling her to back away.

_You're full moon crazy_

"Yeah." Shane smirked before leaning closer to her, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Full moon crazy for you."

Caitlyn couldn't help but smile at the lame joke, running her hand through his hair once more before pressing her lips to his jaw.

_Yeah_

** Okay, so I couldn't think of a good ending. (Not that I don't like Shane ending up with Caitlyn!) So this is what happened…. You had to have seen that coming if you've read my past Shane/Caitlyn fanfics (there are certainly numerous ones!) **

** Review? **


End file.
